


Exhibit A

by lunatic_thirteens



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cherik - Freeform, M/M, basically the rise and fall of their relationship, i guess, it's just an abstract piece inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatic_thirteens/pseuds/lunatic_thirteens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I asked my friend for a prompt and got 'a piece based off of "The Bed Song" by Amanda Palmer'.<br/>So here it is.<br/>An abstract reflection on their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhibit A

He could remember the way it was in the beginning; that was probably what made this hurt as much as it did. He could remember the nights they spent sleeping in the car because no hotels had any rooms. They would tangle themselves up in the backseat and sleep as comfortably as if they’d been in an actual bed. Or the times they ended up in a shit hotel room because there was nothing better available. Erik’s lips would brush the back of his head, kissing his hair, and he’d smile- content despite where they were. The alone time they had while out on the road looking for mutants was some of the best times he’d ever had.  
But then slowly, very slowly, everything changed. He’d find himself crawling in to bed and Erik would turn away. He would consider reaching out to touch him, but decide not to. It’d been a long day, he’d tell himself, he just needs to relax on his own for a bit. Tomorrow. Tomorrow night everything would be back to normal.  
Suddenly it was tomorrow and Charles was wishing Erik would ask him to curl up close- ask him if he’d hold him. His heart ached as he missed being able to cuddle him. He didn't understand what was happening or why they were drifting apart. He’d find himself just watching Erik, trying to decipher how he felt; what he was thinking. All he had to do was ask, but…  
There was so much more going on in their lives that he just couldn't bring himself to thrust his petty fears on Erik. It was only right to spare him this trouble. Charles was protecting him. But even telling himself that over and over again couldn't take the chill out of the room. It wasn't the bed, he knew, as it was newly bought and far more comfortable than anything they shared when they went out alone. Yet the backseat and the shitty hotel rooms seemed so much more comfortable than whatever this was.  
Some nights, when he couldn't take it any more, he’d shift slowly across the bed and ‘accidentally’ brush up against Erik. It was the first real contact they’d have in a long time and his heart would sink as Erik grumbled at him to get back on his side.  
He wanted to scream at him, wanted to force Erik to give him answers. Why won’t you look at me any more? Why won’t you touch me? Are we even lovers any more?

But he said nothing.

A time came when the two finally fell to odds for good. Charles could only stare blankly at Erik’s vague explanation. ‘Two colliding sets of morals- nothing of value will ever be accomplished by us.’  
Was this a matter of the war or of their love? The thought only would materialize when he was alone in their bed, staring at the empty side that Erik used to occupy. He yearned for answers to questions he still wasn't brave enough to ask.

Years passed. The school had started to thrive, life had started to become ‘better’, but all this time Charles wondered what had gone wrong. What had he done to lose Erik’s love and affection? A terrifying thought began to creep in to his mind. What if he’d never had it?  
Still he dreamed of those days when things had been so near perfect. He could almost feel Erik’s hands in his hair, his lips on his skin, and the electric passion between them. Those memories were beginning to fade now.  
His bed was old and cold- just like he was- and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He had lived his fulfilling life. Now all that was left was to succumb to the cold ache. For a fleeting moment Charles would consider using his gift to discover what had come between them all those years ago, but he would not invade another’s mind for his own selfish needs; especially the familiar mind of an ex-lover.  
Were they really exes, though? It wasn't as though they’d ever truly broken up. A flutter of his heart betrays the hope that perhaps Erik still plans on returning. Maybe once he felt as though he had fulfilled his own path he’d return to the bed he once shared with Charles and they could close that gap between them.

Charles holds on to that hope until he lies on his deathbed. A visit from an old friend fans the flame. Finally, he cannot take it any more, he asks. “Why did you never tell me what went wrong with us, my friend?”  
“Oh Charles, I’d have told you, if only you’d asked.” The answer extinguishes the hope faster than his life escapes with a final breath.

If only he’d asked.


End file.
